mob_psycho_100fandomcom-20200223-history
Sho Suzuki
|kanji = 鈴木将 |alias = Leader |romaji = Suzuki Shō |gender = Male |status = Alive |relatives = Toichiro Suzuki (father) Unnamed mother |race = Human (Esper) |voice actor = Sachi Kokuryu Casey Mongillo |birth date = 1st December |age = 13 |height = 153.3cm |weight = 42.4kg |blood type = AB |manga = Chapter 41 |anime = Episode 10 }}Shou Suzuki (鈴木将, Suzuki Shō) is the son of the leader of Claw. He led a direct resistance against his father's world domination plan. Appearance Shou has spiky orange, upward-pointing hair, thin eyebrows, and blue eyes. He is usually seen wearing a white shirt, a green and white varsity jacket, jeans, and sneakers. However, when this jacket is destroyed, he is seen wearing a brown striped shirt in its stead. In the epilogue, he wears a puffer jacket and has his hair cut short. Personality Shou is a confident and slightly arrogant teenager. He is very responsible for his age but not good at remaining calm. He is energetic and optimistic, usually coming off as cheerful and candid. Despite his lighthearted demeanor, he is seriously determined and can be threatening when he wants to. He also seems to have inherited some of his father's merciless nature, brutally pummeling Ishiguro and going to great lengths to manipulate Mob into helping him, including faking the deaths of his entire family and burning down his house in order to give him a good reason to fight against Claw. When he gets emotional, he has been known to cover his face with one or both hands. From promotional art he seems to have an affinity for animals. History Shou is the son of Toichiro Suzuki and his wife, and was raised in a mostly loving environment. This changed when Toichiro created Claw. Like his mother, Shou refused to comply with the idea of Claw so he ran away from home. He decided to personally oppose his father and prevent him from taking over the world. For that purpose, he began gathering allies, starting with several espers who used to be stationed at Claw HQ. These espers became his lackeys, and it seems that he lives with them. Shou is in contact with his estranged mother, who left his father a long time ago. Plot 7th Division Arc Shou first appeared at the 7th Division of Claw, where he hoped to recruit strong espers for his personal army. He encountered Ritsu and the other Awakening Lab kids as they were escaping. Shou warned them to return from whence they came, evidently thinking that they would get in the way of his plans. Ritsu challenged him and was utterly defeated off-camera. He stood by invisibly as Mob found the unconscious Ritsu and subsequently clashed with Muto. After the fight ended in a double K.O., Shou reappeared and talked to himself for a bit before hauling the Kageyama brothers off to Sakurai's Curse Room. Then he sat there reading manga as the incredulous Teru, already being held a prisoner in that room, wondered whether it was him who had defeated the brothers. Shou noticed Teru staring and teased him a little. He briefly conversed with Sakurai, Ishiguro and Muraki. It seems that Shou had already left the room when underlings showed up to announce (erroneously) that the boss of Claw had arrived. Later, Shou appeared at a critical moment to punch Ishiguro upside the head, counter his attack, and defeat him. He called Mob a disappointing wimp and gave Ritsu a significant glance before vanishing into thin air. World Domination Arc Shou next appeared at the front door of the Kageyama household. He convinced Ritsu to accompany him, evacuated the latter's parents, and burned their house down as a means of inciting Mob to action. After watching Toichiro's world domination announcement on TV, Shou mobilized his troops and set off to confront his father directly. After defeating numerous low-level espers, he one-hit K.O.'d Hatori and finally reached his father. Shou released his Charge Bomb, Serizawa blocked it, and Toichiro retaliated with his own version of the technique. Shou was pretty thoroughly defeated and about to get seriously hurt when Mob showed up and protected him from Toichiro's attack. When he learned that Mob had come to talk Toichiro down, Shou again thought of him as wimpy, but he soon realised that such an action actually requires great strength. He spilled the beans that had just been spilled to him, informing Mob that his father's secret technique was lending some of his psychic power to other people. Mob lent some of his own power to Shou, allowing him to stand up and walk. Soon enough, Shou and everyone, with the exception Mob and Toichiro, was left on the ground to helplessly watch the overpowered fight occurring above them. After Toichiro's defeat, Shou seemed concerned about his father's fate. As Toichiro was being led away in Joseph's handcuffs, Shou told him that things aren't over and that he still needs to get scolded by Shou's mom. ???% Arc When his father is doing battle with Mob at ???%, Shou arrives to assist him. Shou recognizes Shigeo, remarking that it must feel awkward for his father to fight Mob again. Mob attacks Toichiro again, and Shou wonders if he'll have to fight the teenage esper alone. Shigeo attacks Suzuki again, but this time, the adult esper absorbs the energy, revealing to his son that he intentionally took the brunt of the blows to recover a considerable amount of energy. Toichiro reveals his plan to push Shigeo back and wait until he runs out of energy, and Shou goes along with his plan. The two attack together, firing a unified Charge Bomb, although Mob is able to fully absorb the energy. Mob attacks Shou, although the teenage esper is shielded by his father. Seeing how outmatched they are, Shou tells his father that they should run away, but Toichiro says he is too weak to run, explaining that he will absorb Mob's energy to stop him just as Mob absorbed Toichiro's energy in their fight before. The father and son notice that Mob is struggling to control his own rampaging power, and when Toichiro prepares to absorb the energy, Shou calls out his father's name. Toichiro sees the look of concern on his son's face, and with the unbelievable power Shigeo possesses, realizes that he has yet to reach that level of power. Toichiro asks his son to take his shoulder and help him escape. As they're escaping, Toichiro remarks how psychic power is a fearsome thing and a taboo, to which Shou agrees with, remarking that he won't use his powers anymore. Shou asks his father what'll happen to Shigeo, and Toichiro replies that no one can stop him now. Epilogue Having been invited by Serizawa as 'an old friend', he takes part in Reigen's birthday, bearing sodas. He is pleasantly surprised to see Ritsu there. Powers & Abilities Shou is shown to be a very powerful esper despite his young age, able to effortlessly take out Ritsu and higher-level espers such as Ishiguro and Hatori. He claims that he is as powerful as the Ultimate 5. However, he is still clearly outmatched by the likes of Mob and his father Toichiro, and the latter claimed that Sho wasn't strong enough to defeat Shimizaki. Quotes *Catchphrase: "Attack is the best defense." *(To Ritsu) "It was the right call trying to befriend you after all." *"Nice brother you got there." *(To Teruki) "What's the matter, you scared?" *"As long as it's a work of psychic power, I can think of something." Notes & Trivia *Shou's favourite food is spicy pork curry, and his least favorite food is citrus. *Apparently, Shou's speciality is practicing pro wrestling moves. *He listens to all genres of music and his favourite movie is "Mach Fighter Futoshi 4." *Shou's hobby is drawing, and he recently got a pet hamster. *Shou is of middle school age, but it is unknown whether he attends school. *His lackeys call him "Leader" (the English word, even in the original Japanese). *The kanji for his given name, " ", means "leader". References it:Sho Suzuki Category:Characters Category:Esper Category:Human Category:Males